My New Shoes (episode) (battybarney2014's version)
My New Shoes is the 32nd episode from Season 9 of Barney & Friends. It is a semi-remake of the Season 3 episode, "If the Shoe Fits...", and the Season 5 episode, "We've Got Shoes (episode)". Plot When Baby Bop's ballet shoes are too dirty, Barney and the kids take her to the shoes store to look for new ones for her. Educational Theme: Different Kinds of Shoes/New Ballet Shoes for Baby Bop Recap When Barney comes to life after the theme song, he introduces the viewers Cast *Barney (Body: Carey Stinson / Voice: Dean Wendt) *Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers / Voice: Julie Johnson) *Kami (Makayla Crawford) *Stacy (Alyssa Franks) *David (Emilio Mazur) *Nick (Grayson Lee Vanover) Song List #The Barney Theme Song #Being Together #Welcome to the Shoes Store #We've Got Shoes #The Shoes Song #Big and Little #One Two Buckle My Shoe #Happy Dancin' #The Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy (Instrumental) #I Love You Trivia *Barney has his Season 9 voice and 2004-2005 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 9 voice and 2004-2005 costume. *The Barney costume from "Making a Move!". is used. *The Barney voice from "Home, Safe Home". is used. *The Baby Bop costume from "A Wonderful World of Shapes and Shapes". is used. *The Baby Bop voice from "I'm a Builder". is used. *Kami wears the same clothes and hairstyle from "You Can Count on Me! (episode)". *Stacy wears the same clothes and head-banded hairstyle from Season 9 episodes. *David wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. And short hair. *Nick wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. And short hair. *Before Baby Bop goes to the shoes store with Barney and the kids, she takes her dirty ballet shoes off. *Kami wears black tap dancing shoes in this episode. *Barney wears white and black tap dancing shoes in this episode. *Barney wears a black top hat with a blue ribbon in this episode. *Barney wears a black tuxedo jacket in this episode. *Barney wears a blue bow-tie in this episode. *Barney wears white cufflinks in this episode. *Barney holds a black cane with white tips in this episode. *Kami wears a black top hat with a red ribbon in this episode. *Kami wears a black tuxedo jacket in this episode. *Kami wears a red bow-tie in this episode. *Kami wears white cufflinks in this episode. *Kami wears black tuxedo pants in this episode. *Kami holds a black cane with white tips in this episode. *Barney tap dances with his friend, "Kami" in this episode. *BJ is mentioned in this episode. *At the end, Quotes (English version) Quote 1 (English version) *Nick: David, throw it to me! *David: Okay, Nick! I'll do it! *Kami: Hi, guys! What are you doing? *Nick: We're playing catch. Wanna try? *Kami: Sure. *David: Me too. *Stacy: I wanna do it! *Barney: Or me? *Kids: Barney! *Barney: Hi, everyone. Where is Baby Bop? *(Baby Bop arrives at the park) *Baby Bop: Hi, Barney. Hi, everybody. *Kids: Baby Bop! *Barney: Hi, Baby Bop! *Baby Bop: Look at my pretty pink shoes. They're dirty. *Barney: That's okay, Baby Bop. You'll find some new ones. *Baby Bop: Okay. Quote 2 (English version) * * Quote 3 (English version) * * Quote 4 (English version) * * Quote 5 (English version) Quote 6 (English version) Quote 7 (English version) Quote 8 (English version) Quote 9 (English version) *(after the song, "One Two Buckle My Shoe") Quote 10 (English version) *(after the song, "Happy Dancin'", Baby Bop, Nick, David and Stacy cheer) *Barney: Good job, Kami! *Kami: Thank you, Barney! Quotes (Spanish version) Quotes (Portuguese version)